


Linger

by amaranth827



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty-Minded Kurt Hummel, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: Lots of little fics all about Klaine that have to do with my Fics: Love Amongst the Ruins, As If We Never Said Goodbye, and Nobody Knows. I will say what drabble/one-shot goes with which fic in the summary. Tags and warnings will be added as needed. Enjoy the read!A/N: Slowly getting back into writing Glee. Updates for the fics will probably come soon.





	Linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot goes with Love Amongst the Ruins. Enjoy!

Kurt turned the page of the book he was reading and then glanced over at his boyfriend who was lying on his stomach across the end of the bed. His hair was gel free and curly, hanging slightly in his face. His feet were up in the air behind him swaying slightly showing off his bare feet. The muscles in his arms were taut from propping himself up on his elbows. His mouth was...

Kurt closed his eyes and then opened them again, taking in a deep breath. "Will you please stop doing that?" He asked in a soft tone.

Blaine finally looked at him, a slightly puzzled look on his face.

He didn't stop doing that with his mouth. Blaine was still sucking on the end of his pen and rubbing it against his lips. Kurt was pretty sure that Blaine wasn't really aware of what he was doing but he didn't really want to point it out to him either. He just needed him to stop.

"I mean it, stop doing that." Kurt was more forceful with his words this time. Kurt watched as Blaine's lips formed into a smirk, still around the pen.

Blaine removed the pen from his mouth, giving Kurt an innocent look. But then his smirk grew. "What you mean this..." Blaine put the pen back into his mouth and lightly sucked on it. When he heard Kurt groan he moved the pen so he was rubbing it against his bottom lip, mouth slightly open. When he heard Kurt groan again he poked his tongue out of his mouth and ran it over the pens plastic surface.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, I mean it. Stop it!" Kurt pushed at Blaine's arm with his foot and Blaine let out a chuckle. Kurt growled at him.

"Come over here and make me." Blaine's smirk grew more as Kurt started to move towards him.


End file.
